Take Note
by Delirium Of The Endless
Summary: A new Shinigami looks for Ryuuk. She finds L, who gains a Note -HER note- and strange things begin to happen (A Note of my own: I don't own any part of Death Note Cannon, I did however create Shiinahime.)
1. 待つこと WAITING

待つこと

WAITING

**IN THE REALM OF SHINIGAMI:**

Shiinahime glanced into the human Realm, wondering, searching. That name... Who was it? They called him "L", but that couldn't really be someone's name, could it? Perhaps she should listen in for a little while.

_"I am L," said the voice on the computer. A man named Matsuda Touta asked someone to his right what L was. The man who answered was named Soichiro Yagami. "Should I kill him?" thought Shiina. "What good would it do? It's not like I really need 6 years added to my lifespan. Besides, this Yagami guy might be a good place to start. I bet wherever that Kira guy is, Big Brother is with him."_

That had been nearly two months ago. She had been following the man who had brought the computer since then. Now, she had L in front of her. Lawliet Ryuzaki. "Should I give it to him?" she asked herself. She just couldn't decide...


	2. 音符 NOTE

音符

NOTE

**Wammy's House Orphanage, England****:**

"Watari," said Ryuzaki, "I need you to get into contact with the Japanese Police force. I need them to cooperate with me, as I'm almost certain that Kira is in Japan." He sat like usual with his feet tucked up into the chair with him. Ryuzaki sipped a cup of tea into which he had just stirred 20-ish cubes of pure sugar. A piece of cake sat on the table before him yet untouched.

Shiina watched the old man, Quillish Wammy, make a small bow toward Ryuzaki and leave the room. Ryuzaki turned to face the computer. _Perfect time to give it to him,_ she mused silently, pulling the thin chain at her waist. Two small, black books with silver scrolling slid out of a hidden pocket in her flowing skirts. She detached one of them from the chain and opened it. A picture of her mother was stuck to the inside cover. "Not long now, Mama," Shiinahime whispered, trading this book for the other. She looked at the sleek, black cover, pressed her lips to the centre with a short Faerie Blessing, and set it gently on the table next to Ryuzaki's cake.

Ryuzaki turned from the screen of the computer to his cake and took note of the strange little book. It hadn't been there before… had it? He was 98% certain that it hadn't been. He lifted it between his thumb and fore-finger, turning it over carefully.

It really was a pretty thing, with its shiny black cover and delicate scrolling, but what was it? "Curious," he said. "Very curious indeed."

This time, she spoke. "It's a Death Note."

Ryuzaki looked up. Directly in front of him, where he was sure no one had been standing a mere six seconds ago, there _floated_ a beautiful girl with long skirts, pale skin, bright violet eyes, black hair, and… wings?

Yes, wings. They were large, black butterfly wings tipped with what looked like bloody feathers. "Hello," said Ryuzaki. "How did you get in here?"

"I phased," she replied.

He meant to ask who she was, as he had never seen her before, but instead the words came out, "What are you?"

Shiina smiled, and Ryuzaki noted that she had perfectly straight, and yet clearly ridiculously sharp pearly teeth. "I'm a Shinigami named Henshi. And you are a human named Lawliet. And that," she added, pointing at the little book, "is one of my Death Notes."


	3. The Note

**How to Use: I**

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name  
it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.


	4. 苦しみ SUFFERING

苦しみ

SUFFERING

"One of…?" Ryuzaki stammered. "Then there are more?"

Shiina smiled. "Yes," she replied. "There are lots more. About eighty-seven Shinigami in my realm, and three of them are here now. Each of us has at least one Death Note. I've got two of them."

"Shinigami? You mean Death Gods are real?"

She let out a small laugh. "Well, I'm real enough, right? You'd think having one in front of you would be enough evidence. But then, you might just be delusional."

"I'll try not to fall off of my Unicorn," Ryuzaki retorted, sarcastically.

Shiina tilted her head slightly to the left and asked, "Is that some kind of Downworlder joke?"

"Just some Wammy's House humor," he replied. "But really," added Ryuzaki, "do you honestly expect me to believe that you're a god?"

Shiinahime's wings folded to look like a cape as she fluttered gently to the floor, landing gracefully on her bare feet. "I'm really only half Shinigami, and I prefer to be known as a 'goddess', but yes. That's exactly what I expect. If you'd like, I can prove it?"

"If you're half god," he mused aloud, "what else must you be?"

She gave Ryuzaki her best impish grin. "I'm half Shinigami, and half…


	5. 無限の闇 THE INFINITE DARKNESS

無限の闇

The Infinite Darkness

"So, you're real. And that," Ryuzaki pointed at the Note, "is real too."

Shiinahime smiled. "Yes. We're both real. Don't believe me? Try it out!"

Ryuzaki picked up the small, black book, light glinting off of the delicate silver scrolling. "Is there anything I should know about first? Any rules or requirements?"

"Yes. There are a few rules you should know about," came Shiina's curt reply. "First off, you have to know the person's name and face. Can't go killing just anybody, now can you?"

"I suppose not."

"Second, and this is the important part, you have to picture the face while you write the name."

Ryuzaki smirked. "Is that all?"

"No. You have to be sure you really WANT them to die. It only takes 40 seconds if you don't write a cause of death," she returned.

Shiinahime could tell that he wanted to. He was too curious. Although, she knew that if she told him that he would die by her Note, he would put it down and never think of it again. He was a human. Why should she afford him that courtesy?

"And… what do they die of then?"

So, she explained it to him. And as she did, she realized that he wasn't as bad as she thought. This one listened, and really seemed to be interested –not in using the Note, but in the fate of his fellow humans. Sure, her father had died because of a human, but it wasn't THIS human…

"Don't use the Note," she told him. "You don't deserve the fate it brings."

Ryuzaki's face showed confusion. "What do you mean I don't deserve the fate? What fate does it bring?"

She took a breath. "Death. You'll die by my Note. And you'll go to neither Heaven nor Hell."

He asked the question they all ask. "Where will I go then?"

A single tear fell from her cheek as she said, "You will go to my realm, and live there, decaying for all time in endless despair."


End file.
